


Busted and Blue

by tolliflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern Setting, Multi, Other, lots of gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolliflower/pseuds/tolliflower
Summary: "All I saw was red. Blood staining my hands, the floor, the walls. Heavy booted footsteps booming against the floor, knives crunching through bones. Screams, shrieks, pleads for mercy."Eren is abducted suddenly. Uprooting his normal life. This is where he meets his new roommate. Both of them bloodied and bruised and desperate for something other than pain and suffering.





	Busted and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna ignore the fact that I'm ignoring my other fic in favor for this one. I got inspired suddenly and seriously can't wait to finish this one!!! (and my other one, Half Moon but still lol) I plan this to be about 9 or 10 chapters. I literally spit this out of my brain within a few hours and only proof read once. So if any mistakes, plz lemme know! Enjoy! xxx

"E r e n .. are you crying?" Worried brown eyes stare at me through jet black hair. Was I crying? My hand instinctively lifts to my face, only to feel multiple tears streaming down my cheeks. My mind flashes to the vivid dream I'd been having. All I saw was red. Blood staining my hands, the floor, the walls. Heavy booted footsteps booming against the floor, knives breaking through bones. Screams, shrieks, pleads for mercy.

"Are you okay?" 

Mikasa lays a hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my stupor. I shrug her off and wipe my tears with my sleeve. "Yeah, I just had a weird dream. That's all." Pushing myself upright, I realize I fell asleep at work again. "Why did you let me sleep?" Mikasa stops cleaning the bar and leans her back against the counter. I stare at the bottles of alcohol behind her, neatly stacked together, all lit up by bar lights under them. She shrugs, tossing the dirty rag in the sink in front of her. 

"I don't know, you looked tired and we're not even open yet." She pats the top of my head like a dog. I grimmace at her sibling affection. "You should take the night off. Go get some rest, catch up on homework or something." I'm in my second year at St. Eldian College, so falling asleep at my dad's bar was a regular thing. "Who else works tonight? I can't just leave you alone here." I gesture to the empty bar behind me. Soft pop music rolls quietly through the place, making it seem even more empty. 

"Connie and Sasha are my bartenders tonight, so you're really just an extra hand. Go home. Enjoy the night off or something." She half smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You need it. You've been here every night this week." She wasn't wrong. I could use some sleep, but catching up on homework would be the most responsible thing to do. I sigh out a "fine" before pushing myself off the bar stool and walking towards the door. "If you need me, you know my number, 'Kasa. Love you." I hear a tiny "love you" before the door squeaks shut behind me. 

The city lights are just now starting to flicker on, one by one. Dusk gracing the city with a deep purple sunset, promising good things for the night owls. The walk home is always a long one but it's faster than driving. I stuff my hands in my pockets and watch my feet. Avoiding eye contact. A good fifteen minutes pass with sluggish footsteps, I finally reach our apartment building. I turn down the alley that leads to our front door when I see a dark figure pass by me. A tall man in a dark coat. He keeps walking down the alley so I tell myself not to think too much about it. This city is full of creepy pedos and druggies looking for a fix. I open the door, making sure it shuts behind me. Trudging up the two flights of stairs to our complex. Room 104, home sweet hom— 

A sharp pain seeps into my neck. I take a step to turn around to see what was happening but my vision blurs and then I see darkness. All I hear is my body hit the floor and then.. 

Nothing. 

\+ 

The first thing I register is a screeching sound. Metal against concrete. Next thing is the pounding of footsteps. I open my eyes but I see nothing, I reach up to my face only to feel my hands and feet are bound together. My limbs dangle helplessly as my body gets tossed around like a rag doll. I'm being carried. The screeching stops suddenly and I hear something clatter to the ground. Foot steps come to a halt, so does my body, and suddenly I'm being lifted off of a shoulder and tossed on the ground. I grunt as I hit the ground. I hear locks clicking. Sweat beads down my forehead and adrenaline kicks in. This can't be good. 

"HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs for any kind of hope. "PLEASE FUCKING HELP ME!" 

A fist connects with my jaw effectively shutting me up. Dizziness overwhelms me. I hear a large metal door scrape against the hard concrete. A hand wraps around my left arm and drags me through the doorway. I try to struggle as much as I can but all I feel is how much pain my body is in. My bound feet thrash about as I continue to scream and make as much noise as possible. I'm lunged into a sitting position, held there with strong hands. A lock clicks and my feet are free. Another lock clicks. A hand grips my hair pulling my head back and a blindfold is yanked off of my face. I blink my eyes over and over again to try to regain my vision. The first thing I see is teeth. A mask filled with sharp, bloodied teeth and two slits near the top for eyes. The man's hand is still in my hair, making me look at him. He brings one finger to the mouth of the mask, mimicking a "shh" motion before letting go. 

This is when I get mad. Furious as to why I'm here in this situation. Whatever situation this is. Hot tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I kick my legs and struggle uselessly to unbind my hands. I look in front of me and my wrists are wrapped in a mixture of rope, small chains, and barbed wire. Multiple steel chains have been fed through a hole in the concrete wall hooking to my wrists, holding me in place. The more I struggle, the more the barbed wire lodges itself into my skin. It's incredibly painful but I don't stop. I pull hopelessly at the chains, looking for any give. When I notice the man walking out of the concrete room. He ignores my screams now, ignores my struggles. The door is slammed shut, along with multiple locks and barricades. Blood trickles down my wrists as I continue to yank at the chains. A loud buzzer sound fills the room and suddenly the chains that are holding me in place start to retract back into the wall. 

"Wha- STOP! PLEASE!" Tears are visibly streaming down my face now as my hands are dragging my entire body toward the wall. The buzz sound stops and so does my body. I'm now laying on the concrete with my bound hands upright uncomfortable straining against the tiny hole in the wall. Blood is now falling down my arms, to my shoulders, pooling on the floor. I wonder if someone is even able to lose that much blood without passing out or worse. 

"If you stop kicking and screaming, he'll be a lot easier on you, kid. Fucking trust me." A deep ragged voice quietly comes from across the bunker. I look to my right, there's a man bound against the wall except his arms aren't bound together. They're held opposite to each other with the same chains holding him in place. He sits with his head hung between his shoulders. He has jet black hair, an undercut that has slightly grown out. He's wearing a white button up shirt that has been torn and bloodied to the point where it's not even a white shirt anymore. His jeans are tattered and he has a huge gash in his left leg, blood pooling around it. 

"What am I doing here? WHAT IS THIS? What is happening?" I stammer out questions, hoping for any kind of answer. "WHO IS THAT GUY??!" 

He lifts his face and shoots me a glare that would kill me if it were possible. His eyebrows knit together as he tries to get into a more comfortable position. Dry blood stain his sleeves. He must have similar restraints as my own. 

"Tch. If I knew anything, I'd tell you, brat. All I know is he wants to hurt us and doesn't care how he fucking does it." He spits on the ground next to him. He shudders. Chills working their way through his body. 

"How long have you been here?" I ask. 

He really looks at me this time. His eyes gleam like he's about to cry. "What day was it when you got taken?" His voice is quiet and strained. I think hard about this. It was a Thursday when he left his job early. What was the date? 

"It was May 10th. A Thursday." The dark haired man hangs his head again. He sighs. 

"I think it's been about a week." He's crying, I can hear it in his voice. "I've been alone since I got here, but I've heard other people. New screams, new voices come and go. I can only assume the worst." He looks up at me again. Wet tears stream down his dirty, bloody face, leaving clean streaks in their place. "He's only taken me out of this room once. He strapped me to a gurney, I was completely immobile. I struggled so much that I tipped the gurney over." He spits on the ground again. This time I could see the blood trickle down his chin. "Only pissed the fucker off. He took a scalpel to my stomach and to my leg." He wiggled his gashed leg a little, wincing when the pain took over his body. "And I haven't been out of this room since." This guy has had it rough. How is he still alive? 

"I-I'm really f-fucking scared." He stutters out his last words like he's losing consciousness. His head drops, his limbs droop and he's out cold. God, I can only hope he didn't die. 

Suddenly I hear footsteps, they stop at our door. The locks click open and I swallow hard. I try to sit up but my wrists are still bound tight to the wall. My eyes are everywhere when the metal door screeches open. The masked man stands in the doorway. He looks between both of us but stops on me. We stare at each other for what seems like a century. Besides the mask, he's wearing a doctor's coat. Blackened from blood and what seems to be oil or tar. Black boots stomp slowly across the room to my dark haired roommate who is still unconscious. Unhooking his restraints, he slings the man over his shoulder easily. 

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM??" I can't help my words. I'm scared for him. This man doesn't deserve to die, if he isn't already dead. Our assailant just does the same "shh" motion he did earlier. The masked man walks to the door but looks back at me. His voice is deep and sends chills down my spine all the way down to my toes. 

"Don't worry, Eren. You're next." 

He slams the door shut, locks it back and walks away until I don't hear his heavy footsteps anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this!! I really wanna continue this! <3


End file.
